csofandomcom-20200223-history
Attack On Titan
Attack On Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin, lit. "Advancing Giants") is a crossover game mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A sub-gameplay of Zombie Scenario, it's divided into 3 factions: Humans, Zombies and Titans. Humans must face both Zombies and Titans, however zombies will only appear during the first few minutes of the round. This is pretty similar to previous Nightmare, Poisoning and Illusion chapters, as they are placed to allow players level up and get stronger weapons. Once passed the 'preparation time', unlike the aforementioned chapters, Titans will start spawning without aid of zombies for the rest of the round. Killing a Titan Average titans will receive little to no damage from firearms, to defeat them, players must get onto their neck area with help of the Three Dimensional Manuever Gear and start attacking with the Snap Blades in their nape. It should be noted that the Armored Titan does receive damage from firearms, as hitting him with powerful weapons still will give you a boost when leveling up, yet it deals a mediocre damage output. Using the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear Same as in Attack On Titan series, all players will wear this gear during the gameplay in order to reach and kill the Titans. The user may trigger the grapple hooks by clicking while pointing at something or someone. Once done they will notice a gas meter which indicates the available amount of gas, starts deplenishing while they are moving into said target. If the gas meter reaches to zero, the grapple hooks will be disconnected, in this case the user must wait until it refills an enough quantity to use them again. Gameplay Humans will match the Titans after clearing zombies. There are 2 types of Titan: Normal Titan and Armored Titan. *Normal Titan: requires few hits from the Snap Blades in their napes. Weapons other than that one will not affect them in any way. *Armored Titan: similar to bosses, presents a very high durability than Normal Titans, its screaming is able to damage anything close to him including other Titans to the point of killing them alongside the players or send the latter ones flying. Compatible map Release date *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 November 2014. *China/Japan: 5 November 2014. Gallery Posters= File:CSO_SnK_japan_poster.png|Japan poster |-| Pre-release show= AOT5.png AOT7.png AOT9.png AOT22.jpg AOT33.jpg AOT44.jpg AOT77.jpg File:Snk_titan.png|Normal Titan File:Snk_titanboss.png|Armored Titan File:Snk_dualsword.png|The Snap Blade |-| In-game screenshots= Aot_3dmg.jpg|Engaging Grapple Hooks Aot_3dmg01.jpg|Ditto Aot_3dmg02.jpg|Ditto, Third-person view Aot_3dmg03.jpg |-| China Web Teaser= The China web teaser approach to the anime more than the gameplay, showing the anime artwork of the weapons and titans. File:CSO_SnK_chinateaser1.png File:CSO_SnK_chinateaser2.png File:CSO_SnK_chinateaser3.png |-| Trivia *Unlike in the original story, Titans can stand several hits in their weakness area before dying, even for average types. *The 3D Maneuver Gear uses a modified script the Barnacle Grapple of Half-Life: Opposing Force, this can be noticed because sometimes your character moves around the Titan, specially when it just stopped from moving, to depict the way the soldiers from Attack on Titan shifts. *The guiding NPC could be Gerard or David Black in cover. *This mode is only available in Taiwan/Hong Kong, China and Japan regions. **It's located in Zombie Scenario: Season 5 section. Category:Modes